Trabajo de Campo
by aretez
Summary: Booth insiste en que es peligroso para Bones el trabajo de campo pero,¿lo es solo para ella? SPOILERS 6X23
1. Chapter 1

Hola , bueno la verdad que tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia así hace un que les guste y voy a ir subiendo capítulos tan seguido como pueda,solo me queda esta semana y la que viene para empezar mis vacaciones , asi que espero no tenerlos con la intriga de que va a pasar mucho , y como siempre espero devoluciones o sugerencias en los reviews :) Dejo en claro que Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad ( si no booth y brennan ya estarían casados y con 4520 hijos :) )

* * *

><p>-No creo que sea buena idea que vengas conmigo Bones. Ya te dije que cuanto más<p>

evidencias tenemos , más peligroso se vuelve el caso.

-Me lo has dicho millónes de veces,desde que te has enterado de nuestra

niña.¡Vamos, no seas así!Además se que disfrutas mucho de mi compañía-Dijo

Brennan mientras agarraba su bolso y su saco trench,con un tono picarón y

alegre.

-Justamente , esa es una de las razones por las cuales no quiero que vengas conmigo

al campo y quiero que te quedes aquí,donde nadie puede lastimarte.

-La verdad , no se porque piensas que el Laboratorio no es peligroso,podría cortarme

con algo-Respondió ella mientras se reía de su broma

-Jaja, eres muy graciosa-

-¿Encerio?

-Si

-Y entonces por qué no te ries

Booth no le contestó solo giro su cabeza a un lado y dejo ver un pequeña sonrisa

en su cara.

-¡Que malo que eres!-Brennan golpeó su brazo y aprovecho esta ocación para acercarse

a booth .

-Sabes que si me dejas ir , te lo rencompesare-Susurró muy bajo en su oído

-Vale,vale. Pero es la última vez.

-Si,te lo prometo- ambos sabían que esa promesa se iba a romper la próxima vez

que tuviesen que ir a hacer trabajo de campo o de investigación.

Brennan lo besó y juntos salieron del Jeffersonian para dirigirse al vez

allí ambos subieron a la SUV y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Ian Johnson,

el esposo de la victima, y principal sospechoso en su investigación...


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje era muy largo, la recidencia Johnson se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo en el

Sur de ían pasado 2 horas desde que habían salido del Jeffersonian y todavía

faltaban 2 horas más para llegar a destino.

-RIIING,RIIING

-Brennan.. Oh, espera Wendell que pongo el teléfono en altavoz asi Booth puede escucharte

-Hola Wendell

-Hola agente Booth

-Dime, por qué llamabas

-Hemos encontrado el arma homicida,es una llave que estar abollada en una

punta.

-Ok¿Es algún modelo en especial?

-Si es una SuperKeys 5896. Te mando una foto al celular.

-Gracias,Adios

-Aguarde,Dr. Brennan.

-¿Si?

-Tengan cuídado , dicen que es un hombre muy peligroso,porfavor cuídensen

-Quedate tranquilo Wendell,tengo a mis chicas bien protegidas.

-Ok,adios

-Chau.

-Es muy buen muchacho- dijo Booth mientras volvía a dirigir su vista a la carretera

-Si lo sé.Se procupa mucho por todos,en especial por nosotros tres

-Que lindo que suena el _Nosotros tres_

_-_Si,tienes razón...Mirá es la foto del arma homicida.

a ver si encontramos algo cuando lleguemos allí-Booth aceleró para llegar

más rápido,ya se estaba cansando del viaje y creía que Temperance tambien.

-Booth..

-Dime

-Yo entiendo que quieres demostrar el amor que sientes por tu hija construyendo su cuna,

pero todavía no has empezado y nunca tenemos tiempo para hacerlo¿No sería más practico

comprar una cuna ya hecha?

-Si,pero no es un tema de practicidad , siempre he querido ,dejame hacerlo-

Volteó para mirarla a los ojos y así hacer que su cara de conquista tuviese más efecto sobre

Brennan.

-Ok, solo decía porque no quiero que cuando la niña nazca duerma en el piso

-Sabes que no dejaría que eso pasase nunca...Hablando de cosas que hayque hacer,hay que

ponerle nombre al bebé,No podemos seguir llamandola "La niña"-Su comentario hizo que

Brennan se riese mucho-

-Ya lo se Booth,pero es que no nos ponemos de acuerdo .

-No nos ponemos de acuerdo porque no voy a dejarte llamar a nuestra hija "Uhnlepa"

-¿Por qué no? .Uhnlepa es un nombre egipcio muy antigüo que significa "Poseedora de la

inteligencia y belleza sagrada"

-Claro, y los chicos en el colegio,se van a acordar de que Uhnlepa significa Poseedora de la

inteligencia y belleza sagrada en egipcio antigüo antes de hacer bromas con su nombre.

-En realidad en la antiüedad en Egipto …

-Ese no es el punto,el punto es que no le vamos a poner un nombre a nuestra hija que sea más

una carga que un nombre

-Ok,¿Y qué nombre tienes pensado , si se puede saber?

-Emily Christin Booth Brennan.¿Te gusta?

-Si,pero Christin era el nombre de mi madre

-Lo sé,pense que sería un lindo homenaje a la mujer que te dió la vida , y que me hizo

el regalo más grande del mundo ,_ la mujer que amo_

_-_Es hermoso y tu tambien lo eres , nuestra hija es la pequeña más afortunada del mundo al

tenerte como padre.

,¿Qué dices?

-No se,tengo que pensarlo.

que seguir hablando en el viaje de vuelta y en casa


	3. Chapter 3

La casa estaba al lado de un pequeño granero ,ambos estaban muy no fuese

porque sabían que allí vivía el Sr. Johnoson y hasta hace 3 meses había vivido junto a él

su mujer,Margaret Johnson.

-Este lugar da escalofríos-Señaló Booth mientras tomaba a Brennan por la espalda y comenzaron

a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa,que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde habían

estacionado la llegar,golpearon la puerta y un hombre alto y flaco , era muy parecido

a Howard Epps,lo cual pertubaba mucho a Booth y a entrar a la casa , se la

podía ver que estaba tan descuídada como lo que se percíbia en el esto daba

un ambiente,casi, de terror, más que nada pensando que allí , era probable,que ese hombre que

les estaba ofreciendo algo de tomar , había matado a su propia esposa golpeandola en la

cabeza con una llave cruz,descuartizandola y luego,enterrandola en un arenero de la plaza

local.

-Estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas sobre su saber dónde se

encontraba el día 5 de Mayo de este año a las 11.30 AM.

-Estaba aquí en casa ¿Por qué?

-¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmarlo?

-No estaba yo solo ¿Por qué?

-Porque el equípo forense ha identificado esa hora como la hora de la muerte de su esposa.

-No diré ni una palabra más sin mi abogado.

-Genial , entonces nos tendrá que acompañar hasta Washington D.C , y en el edificio del FBI

lo podrá esperar tranquilo.

-Booth,dale la encuntro la Llave esa que nos dijo Wendell , podremos tener más tiempo

para terminar de juntar las pruebas necesarias para que lo procesen por el homicidio de su

esposa-Susurró Brennan lo suficientemente bajo como para que el sospechoso,no escuchase

-Si,gracias tenemos una orden de registro para su propiedad, el granero y todo el terreno comprendido en un radio de 500 km,asi que si quiere ir llamando a su abogado y

leerle la orden , nosotros empezaremos a buscar-Dijo Booth mientras que se leventaba del

sillón donde estaban sentados y esperaba a Brennan a que copie su acción.-Bien¿En dónde

quieres empezar a buscar?

-Hodgings dijo que encontró particulas de tierra con abono en la fractura del craneo de la

victima , asi que nos combiene empezar a buscar en el granero .

-Ok. Allá vamos-Respondió el agente mientras emprendian camino al granero .

-Espera Bones.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No podemos dejarlo solo , se puede escapar.

-Entonces esposalo a algo ..

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso .

-Entonces quedate aquí con él mientras yo reviso el granero y tú esperas los refuersos.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si quedate tranquilo,no va a pasar nada .

-Ok.

Booth volvió a recorrer los pocos metros que lo separaban del sillón , para vigilar al viudo de

la victima , mientras Brennan caminaba hacia el granero , donde esperaban encontrar la

llave.


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez en el granero,Brennan puso en alerta todos sus en sentidos para tratar de encontrar

cualquier anomalía en el granero o simplemente la llave cruz que tanto necesitaban para el

de 5 minutos de busqueda, encontró un lugar en donde se notaba que la tierra

había sido remivíó a escarvar y rápidamente encontró la llave , estaba llena de sangre

seca y pelos , por lo cual debía ser muy cautelosa al tomarla.

-Booth-Dijo Brennan mientras entraba a la casa donde estanban Booth y el sospechoso.-La

he ese momneto Booth se levanto y dijo:

-Ian Johnson , queda bajo arresto por el ascesinato de Margaret Johnson...

En ese momento el hombre salió corriendo hacia el comedor de su casa y tomo un arma.

-Hey , baja eso . Bajaló.-Booth volteó para ver a Brennan.-Corre,metete en la SUV y se escuchas disparos vete.

-No lo haré , no te dejaré aqui-

-No es momento para discutir , ahora no soy yo lo importatante,lo son ustedes dos.

-Me has cansado -dijo el BANG BANG!

Luego de disparar tres veces el hombre salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa , Brennan

lo siguió y en cuanto se dió vuelta para dispararle a ella , lo mató,disparandole en la cabeza.

Volvió corriendo dentro de la casa donde se encontraba Booth , tirado en el suelo , sangrando.

Le habia disparado en el pecho.

-Booth, a estar bien , solo manten los ojos abiertos.

-Temperance...quiero...que...sepas...que...

-No ahora no ,me lo dices luego ¿Si?.Vamos , ahora concentrate en quedarte aquí conmigo.

Tú puedes hacerlo,porfavor no cierres los ojos-trató de mantener la lágrimas dentro de sus ojos

pero el miedo a perderlo y el dolor que le provocaba verlo en esta situación hizo que no las pudiera

retener más -Venga Booth,venga.

-Tienes...que...saber que … te amo... Eres lo más importante...que tengo … junto a Parker..

y nuestra Bebé... porfavor...cuidate...cuidalos...dile que los quiero... que los …. que los amo...

tanto como … a ti.

-No! Booth , no . Quedate conmigo , venga , vamos , No te resignes, no te rindas ,-mientras

trataba de despejar su cabeza de malos pensamientos y hacer que Booth sobrevíva ,tomó las manos de Booth y con una de las manos que tenía presionando la herída , apoyo la mano de su novio en su

estómago- hazlo por nosotros,por mi , por Parker,por Emily , por todos ,vamos... No.. porfavor...-

Booth cerró sus ojos pero luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos-No creo que pueda hacerlo-

admitió dejando deslizar una lagrima por su mejilla-

-Quedate tranquilo , la ayuda ta viene en camino ¿si?-Brennan comenzó a acariciar su cara con

la mano que tenía libre-

-Te ….. te amo Bones...-Booth cerró sus ojos y la mano que tenía en el vientre de Temeperance , cayó al

suelo bruscamente.

-No amor , no ahora , porfavor no me dejes – Brennan se avalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Booth

para abrazarlo...


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan se encontraba en su auto manejando para ir a unos de los lugares que más odiaban.

Le habían aconsejado que en su estado no debía ir a lugares como este pero ella no

podía dejar de ir a ía salido del Jeffersonian hacía 1 hora y media,había pasado por su

casa para dejar los papeles de su último caso y ahora se dirijía a ver a Booth.

Pasada media hora , Brennan estacionó su auto en el garage del lugar y comenzó el camino

que la dirijía al lugar en el cual se encontraba _su novio,su compañero,su amor,Booth._

-Hola-dijo Brennan mietras se acercaba más al lugar donde Booth se encontraba-Se que no

puedes responderme ni nada pero aquí estoy,cumpliendo mi casa esta muy vacía sin

tí,aunque sé que de alguna forma una parte de tí esta siempre conmigo , y no lo digo porque

este llevando a nuestra hija en mi vientre,sino lo digo de una forma más metafórica y no tan

que eso lo aprendí de Tí.

El sol pegaba muy fuerte esa tarde e impedía que Brennan pudiese ver bien la Lápida donde

decía _"Seeley Joseph Booth. Militar,Agente Federal,Padre,Amigo,Novio y Compañero."_

Todavía estaban las flores que había dejado Brennan el Lunes y las rosas rojas que Angela

había traído ayer.

empecé el cuarto mes de estoy llebando muy bien y Emily tambien...

En realidad... si esta bien , es una niña muy saludable,pero .. .puedo persivir que..

te extraña mucho-En ese instante las lágrimas que primero habían sido provocadas por mirar

fijo al Sol,ahora demostraban el dolor que le causaba a la Dr. la pérdida de su compañero,de

trabajo y de vida . - Yo tambien te extraño mucho... siento que me faltan tus abrazos,tus

besos,tus bromas,tus pequeños gestos,tu mirada... me siento que si no fuese

por Emily no hubise podído seguir y hubiese muerto junto a tí aquel día en ese sé

que no puedo bajar los brazos,que debo hacer que nustra hija conozca lo valiente y caballero

que fuíste y cuanto la amaste, desde el día que te enteraste de su existencia.-Brennan calló por

un momento , estaba tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos -¿Recuerdas que querías hacer la

cuna de Emily?Bueno,ayer vinieron Hodgings,Wendell y Sweets a tambien

vino,trajo a sabe decir tu nombre y el tambien te extraña lo hacen...

-Hey,Cariñ.-Brennan abrió los ojos y al ver a su amiga Angela parada frente a ella

dejo ver una leve sonrrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Ange,¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien. ¿Y tú?-

-Bien,un poco cansada , la verdad que son un poco incómodas estas sillas.-

-Parecías muy comoda cuando llegue aquí y te encontré soñando-Angela dejo salir un pequeña

que Booth había entrado en Coma hacía cualquier cosa por conseguir que su amiga

sonrría y en ese momento recordó lo único que ponía feliz,dentro de las circustancias, a Brennan

y a todo el equipo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrina?-mencionó mientras se acercaba al vientre de Brennan , ya más

abultado.

-Muy bien-Respondió mientras acriciaba muy suavemente con su mano , el lugar donde su

hija todavía se gestaba.-Hoy tuvimos nuestra cita con el médico, ya que hoy Emily cumplía 4

meses de gestació que nos encontramos muy bien y que ambas estamos saludables.-

En ese instante Booth movió un de sus dedos , los cuales estaban dentro de una de las manos

de que Brennan le hablaba o hablaba sobre su bebé el respondía de la misma

manera;moviendo uno de sus dedos.


	6. Last Chapter

Hola,bueno este es el último cápitulo,espero que les guste el final y que no me odien por el susto del cápitulo anterior.

PD:Sigo sin ser dueña de Bones,pero me conformo con poder verlo :)

* * *

><p>Eran las 4.25 pm cuando Brennan entró a la habitación 485 de la terapia intenciva del D.C Memorial<p>

Hospital,donde se encontraba mucho había cambiado en las últimas semanas , no se

veía ningún tipo de avance , pero tampoco , ninguno de retroceso en el estado de su compañero.

Allí estaba,acostado en esa cama,con un montón de cables alrededor de él,parecía tan

debíl , tan frá simplemente odiaba verlo así,no podía soportar la idea de que

estuviese tan cerca de la ausencia la estaba matando , si bien no era una

ausencia física,era como si lo fuese.

Brennan tomó una de las sillas que se encontraban en la habitación y la acomodo al lado de

la cama donde Booth se encontraba acostado , en un estado de coma pero con una pequeña

sonrisa en su cara , nadie sabe con que sueña , pero todos sospechan que lo hace

con lo que le espera cuando despierte, con una mujer que lo ama, un montón de amigos,

un hijo impaciente, y si lo hacía rápido , con una hija esperandolo para nacer.

Ya se había hecho una habíto para la dra. hablar con una persona que no podía ni

escucharla ni contestarle, pero le satisfacía muchísimo poder contarle las cosas

a su novio , aunque él no se enterase de nada,era una forma de mantener su

conexión.

- Hola é con tu médico , dice que no ha cambiado tu situació es

bueno no es lo mejor , pero significa que no estas empeorando.

Hoy tuve un día pelié con Hacker , me quiere asignar un nuevo agente

para que trabaje con él hasta que tú te no quiero trabajar con nadie más que no

sea tú y lo que fuí un poco irracional , es entendible que me quieran

asignar un nuevo compañero temporal hasta que tu regreses...-Brennan miró su reloj ya eran

las 4.44-Mañana saldré con Angela a comprar ropa para Emily , ya tendríamos que ir...-La

antropóloga se quedó callada,solo bajó su mirada a su primera vez , había sentido

a su hija , por primera vez Emily había ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas

no tardaron en hacer su camino hacia las mejillas de Brennan.

-Booth...Booth,Emily ha pateado,por primera vez ,_ la niña a pateado Booth_-como todos ya

sabían Booth reaccionaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar de su hija,ya sea

de boca de su madre o de cualquier otra persona,siempre movía uno de sus dedos,

pero esta vez fue completamente vez fue _única._

De pronto,Brennan , sintió una mano en su abdomen. -_No es posible,pero sí , tiene que _

_ser , no hay nadie más aquí.-_Sus pensamientos eran totalmente irracionales,pero

no quería decepcionarse,como cada vez que soñaba que Booth se despertaba

y cuando ella lo hacía se encontraba sola en la cama de su casa.

Temperance miró hacía arriba y comprobó lo que ya sabía,sí,

era la mano de Booth.

Él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía despierto , pero

su reacción era increí tomó su mano , pero no

la corrió del lugar de donde estaba , la tomó para

asegurar que no se caiga, y se inclinó para darle

un beso a Booth._-Gracias amor.-_Sabía que debía informarle

a un doctor lo que había pasado , pero no ahora,no quería

romper este momento.

En ese instante,miró el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared , que estaba detrás

de la cama de las 4.46

_Y ocurrió otra vez sintió una pequeña patadita dentro de sí._

-WOW,que potente que es mi niña-la voz sobresalto a Brennan

-B..Booth!BOOTH!ESTAS DESPIERTO , NO LO PUEDO CREER , ESTAS AQUÍ CON

NOSOTRAS , BOOTH-su llanto era totalmente incontrolable,pero totalmente entendible,

una catarata de emociones mezcladas y las hormonas , probocan eso.

-Hey,tranquila , ya pasó , ya estoy aquí contigo y con la niña-con sus brazos Booth

la tomó y la abrazó muy fuertemente , acariciando en pequeños círculos su

espalda.

-Con Emily,estas conmigo y con Emily-era más fuerte que ella corregirlo,ya

se había acostumbrado a nombrarla así y ahora le parecía raro que la

nombren "La niña".

-Si,ya estoy con ustedes , y nunca , pero nunca , las voy a prometo.-

-TE AMO TANTO BOOTH, POR FAVOR , NO LO HAGAS-

-Yo tambien . Quedate traquila que no , no lo haré.

* * *

><p><em>Y COLORÍN COLORADO ESTE FANFIC HA TERMINADO .<em>

_Espero que les haya por los reviews y todo,son geniales ;) _


End file.
